The goal of the Pilot Project Core is to identify talented investigators and provide the incentives and support that will enable them to conduct new research projects that will maximize the theme, reach, impact, and resources of our Center in the most efficient and effective ways possible. To achieve this goal, the specific aims of the Pilot Core will be to: 1) Use inputs from our Advisory Committee, community and other networks and Executive Committee to develop innovative and relevant targeted areas for pilot project research, 2) Solicit pilots from as broad an array of eligible investigators as possible, 3) Review pilots using rigorous scientific criteria, 4) Select for funding only those pilots that meet or exceed the review criteria, 5) Monitor the progress of the pilots in achieving their stated goals and objectives, and 6) Continuously evaluate the success of the above processes using the Glasgow et al. (1999) RE-AIM framework to improve them. Drs. Susan Hughes and Tamar Heller will oversee the Pilot Core. The two pilot projects proposed for Year One adapt health behavior interventions for broader applicability in community settings to optimize their public health impact. The Work Place Wellness Pilot (Hughes, P.I.) develops and tests procedures for a randomized trial of active (coaching) vs. passive (computer-assisted) strategies (Real Age, Inc.) for initiating and maintaining health behavior change. The Health Promotion for People with Intellectual Disabilities Pilot (Heller, P.I.) will develop and test procedures to conduct a randomized trial of a personalized Train the Trainer vs. an automated training program to disseminate her Roybal evidence-based health promotion program.